im never letting you go again
by roseelizabeth47
Summary: Taratous ark over. Fairy tail disbands and Natsu leaves. This is about Lucy and some of what she does in that time span.


He was gone, my pink haired friend left and the guild soon followed. There I was all by myself. No home and no family. I had no one to go to about the loss of my oldest contract with Aquarius, I was alone. "Gate of the goat, I open thee!" The tall spirit soon stood in front of me with worried eyes, he was aware of my current emotional state, "Yes Lucy?" He stood there with a book in his hand (hoof?), "I want to get stronger."

And that's how I got into this mess, summoning god keys, and getting my ass kicked by Capricorn while maintaining a job as a top reporter. "Lucy, you always leave your left side open, how many times have I gone over this with you?" I was frustrated, no I was pissed. Not only was I capable of the ultimate celestial magic, I had also started to learn elemental magic and how to wield different weaponry. "Well you stop cheating and throwing that punch! You know for a fact I have never been able to block it!" A tick mark was starting to form on my pale forehead.

My daily training started at four in the morning, and ended at seven so I can get ready for work. After work hours Capricorn would make me summon all my spirits, go through out all of the celestial magic specialized spells, and my elemental magic. Let's just say I only get about five to four hours of sleep every night, and that's only if my mind didn't wonder to him.

No matter how many times I replay the events in my head, I can't understand why he didn't take me with him. Some nights I would just cry while other nights I just think about what would have happened if fairy tail hadn't disbanded. Because of my access to information I had been able to track down pretty much everyone from the guild, and one of them was the spikey pink haired man I had grown to love. My team had gone MIA, but others like Wendy were easy to find. I mean Wendy is pretty popular now seeing that she is a part of Lamia Scale and is now known as one of the sky sisters. I keep up with my now far away family members to see if they ever get into trouble so I could come in and save them.

I'm not going to lie, after fairy tail disbanded and he left, I wished I could be in a comma and slowly slip in eternal darkness. I'm also not going to say I never tried to do it either, my spirits had saved me and gave me a new reason to live: to find him and never let go, to protect the ones I love, and somehow find a way to put my guild back together.

I sparred with Athena, one of my newest god key, and ended up falling over and collapsing after she had making our battle a tie. "Good job Lucy, but you need to work on your foot work and defense. That is all." My zodiac spirit disappeared with a cloud of white smoke, a few seconds later so did Athena.

I rolled onto my back and looked up to the sky, in the small clearing I laid the trees broke showing me the shining stars above. _Momma, I miss you. I wonder how your life is, up in the stars._ My back ached where Athena had slammed the hilt of her sword on my right, my legs definitely had no chances of having the strength to walk the ten miles to my small apartment on Strawberry Street. I never had the heart to move, from Mongolia so I took care of his house and mine.

"I should probably get some rest and go home." Reaching over I touched my left wrist, Capricorn had given me a teleportation lacrima some time ago so if I was out reporting in a faraway land I could come here in an instant. My body glowed white and disappeared from the small sandy clearing in the forest empty.

I did my usual routine: strip, shower, eat, sleep. My daily home activities had grown stagnant, maybe because I was never really home nor did people come over. Or through my window.

"Come on Lucy, you have a big day tomorrow." I said to myself in a half asleep voice, "You are reporting from _the_ grand magic games!" But my head didn't stop thinking, and my heart didn't stop aching.

The next morning after I had showered off the sweat that accumulated onto my body from the mornings training I teleported myself to Fiore's capital, mentally prepping myself for the headache that was sure to commence once in the stadium.

I sat there amongst other reporters, the asked me how it felt to be in the arena thinking it would aid them in understanding just how much stress the games could cause on a person participating. I simply said that it's definitely an experience that needs to be lived through to be properly written about, and how fighting with the people you trust the most against people that have the capability of killing you is quite daunting.

There was an explosion, fire erupted from the side of the stadium opposite of me. Screams and chaos ensued with the lapping flames that were beginning to consume more of the establishment.

"Come on Lucy! We have to go!" A red haired reporter was pulling on my arm with all of her might. But instead of panic my heart was beating fast with hope, and there was a huge grin of happiness on my face, "You go ahead, I'll go take care of him." The auburn women looked at me like I was crazy, me a Heartphilla going into the head of possible death and showing no sign of fear. But I was not just a Heartphillia anymore, and those flames aren't just unfamiliar. They are too familiar.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" A pink haired man emerged from the inferno and gave me the best smile I've seen in a year. I jumped off of the stands and fell into the arena, to the 'jaws of the monster' according to the scared people in the stands. But this was no monster, but the one and only love of my life. Only he has that stupid grin, "Weirdo, most people run away from burning shit not towards it."

I leaped onto him and kissed him, it was like time and space had just stopped, and all there was just me and him in the middle of burning debris like old times; but this time I won't let him go.

Sun shone into the small pale apartment of my house, I looked over to my right to see Natsu laying there with his goofy grin. After we had tracked down the rest of the members it was a unanimous decision to rebuild fairy tail (much to the council's dismay). Happy was over with Charle and Wendy so we were alone for one of the first times since we had reunited.

I kissed his lips and started to move down his neck, he rolled us over and I said, "Good morning Weirdo." He let out a small chuckle, "Only weirdos kiss people in their sleep."

From there on the atmosphere changed and the two people became one, both receiving a dragons mark on the back of their neck and wrist.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
